Toy projectile launching devices are well known. Toy mechanical projectile launching mechanisms tend to be actuated by one or more springs or other, similarly resilient, energy storing member(s). Typically, at least one spring is provided which is compressed, extended or twisted by the user to store energy. At the end of the energy storing step the spring is suddenly released, thereby permitting the spring to return to its original condition and, at the same time, propel a projectile.
One drawback of such toy projectile launching mechanisms with energy storing devices is that often they are configured in a way which permits them to be accidentally fired or may become sufficiently worn or broken to fire on their own accord. These toy mechanisms are viewed as being so potentially hazardous that they are covered by their own safety requirement. See ASTM Standard F963 (section 4.20), incorporated by reference herein.
Toy manufacturers and designers are constantly looking for or developing novel mechanisms to provide unusual play action in toys to entertain their users. Toys which accomplish known results but which employ unusual actions and therefore provide a new challenge or a fresh appearance to the user, are extremely valuable in the toy industry. It is believed that toy projectile launching devices without energy storing components and with unusual actions could be even more valuable.